Baby bottles have been in continuous use for many, many years. Baby bottles are used for the nursing and feeding of infant children. Over the years, these baby bottles have come in various forms, shapes, and configurations.
Since infant children are often temperamental during feeding, it is often agreeable to accompany the feeding with pleasant music. Such music can soothe and amuse the child. This music can often divert the child's attention from the feeding process itself.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a baby bottle with a source of music attached thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a musical baby bottle that is relatively simple to manufacture and to attach to existing baby bottles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a musical baby bottle is actuable by the movement of the bottle itself.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a musical baby bottle that is inherently safe for the baby being fed.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.